


The One Where No One Gets Beheaded (Or, Time Loop #20)

by nevernevergirl



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, time stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevernevergirl/pseuds/nevernevergirl
Summary: "We've died how many times?""Nineteen, but that's not the point."In which there's bickering, self-indulgent pop cultural references, and learning from mistakes. Sort of. Time loop missing scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Battle the Beast challenge Syfy/Wattpad did, but I assume since I'm not a finalist it's fine to post here now, lmao.

“We’ve died _how_ many times?”

 

Alice’s voice pitches a few notches above its normal tone. Quentin winces just slightly before carrying steadily on.

 

“Nineteen, but that’s not the point,” Quentin says, running an anxious hand through his hair. “We agreed we’d ambush the Beast in Fillory before he comes back to us. That’s still our best shot.”

 

“Yeah, seems a little relevant to me.” Penny folds his arms. “You might have mentioned this place was _literally_ a time-tested death trap before we all agreed to tag along on your fantasy quest wet dream, Sir Douchebag.”

 

Margo and Eliot exchange a look and a flask. Julia paces around the perimeter of Fillorian wood they’ve camped out in. Alice takes a couple of deep breaths. Quentin sighs.

 

“Look, okay, _yeah_. This has some bad precedent,” Quentin says, shaking his head. “But you’re missing the whole part where we come back. If we die, Jane resets the loop, and we get another shot.”

 

They all stare.

 

“Yeah, that’s...not the most convincing failsafe, Q,” Julia says.

 

“No offense, Ross, but I’m really not ready to star in The One Where They All Get Beheaded,” Eliot mutters.

 

“You’re being overdramatic,” Margo snorts. “He’s a Joey, at worst.”

 

“I’m out,” Penny says. “Y’all can find another ride back if you manage to stay breathing.”

 

“Wait!” Alice places a hand on Penny’s forearm and pretends not to notice Quentin’s slight flinch. “Look. We’re here now. And the Beast has gotten inside your head before, Penny, he’ll find a way to do it again. Let’s just. Talk this through. Alright?”

 

Nods of varying levels of reluctance pass throughout the group. Alice takes a sharp breath.

 

“Quentin. You said Jane changes a different thing every time. What kind of things?”

 

“Um. Brakebills was an undergraduate program, for awhile. We had a guy named Josh with us a few times. And Margo’s name used to be Janet?”

 

“Oh, that’s helpful,” Penny mutters.

 

“How does changing my name do anything?” Margo raises her eyebrows.

 

“Janet,” Eliot says, delightedly. “I can see you as a Janet. If I squint.”

 

Alice shakes her head. “Did Dean Fogg tell you what’s different this time?”

 

“Eliot,” Quentin shrugs. “I guess his family was from rural Oregon or something like that, before? And now he’s from--”

 

“Indiana,” Eliot finishes, his voice low. Margo eyes him carefully. “Okay. How’s that supposed to help?”

 

“I don’t know! I don’t know how that makes you different, Eliot.”

 

“Well, maybe you should have _thought this through_ before--”

 

“ _El_ ,” Margo says, warningly.

 

“Indiana’s a dead end. Just like this shitshow farce of a _mission_ ,” he mutters, grabbing the flask from her.

 

“Look, not to interrupt this totally productive bickering sesh,” Julia says, a small grin on her face. “But. I think there’s a Fillorian in the bushes.”

 

They all stop, following her pointing finger.

 

“Try not to wet yourself before we make nice with the natives, Quentin,” Penny mutters.

  
  
  


One only-emotionally-painful interrogation and a half hour trek through the forest later, and they’re conspiring with their first, honest-to-Ember-and-Umber Fillorian.

 

“And you _swear_ you’re truly Children of Earth?”

 

“He can do Titanic, too, if Dirty Dancing wasn’t enough,” Margo says. Eliot takes a long drag from his flask.

 

“We are,” Julia says, ignoring them. “And we’re ready to strike a deal.”

 

“Speak for yourself,” Penny mutters.

 

“A deal within _reason_ ,” Alice says. Julia nods, dismissively. Fen bites her lip.

 

“Fillory hasn’t had a decent, strong ruler since King Rupert,” Fen says, quietly. “And ever since the Beast began draining the Wellspring, we’ve been suffering. We farm by magic. The people are starving. If you’re truly Children of Earth, you may have our next High King among you.”

 

Julia shakes her head. “I don’t understand. How are we supposed to help you farm? Our magic can’t supplement the Wellspring, can it?”

 

“No, it can’t,” Eliot says, flatly. “But I think I know why Indiana.”

 

“Eliot,” Margo says, grabbing his hand. “Hey. You don’t have to do this.”

 

He leans over, pressing a kiss to the top her head before taking a shaky breath. “I appreciate that, Bambi, but I think we both know I do.”

 

They all look at him expectantly. He holds Margo’s hand tightly.

 

“Before I came to Brakebills, I lived in Indiana. On a farm,” he says, the words rushing out. He refuses to meet any of their eyes. Margo has protective eyes trained on him. Alice cocks an eyebrow. Quentin smiles, just a little. “I can... _farm_. Adequately. I guess.”

 

Fen looks at Julia confusedly. “Why does he look as if speaking the word farm causes him pain?” she whispers. Julia stifles a laugh.

 

“That’s...Eliot, that’s great,” Quentin says, jumping up and pacing. “That’s...you can help them farm without the Wellspring, and in exchange…”

 

“In exchange she pulls the most bombass deus ex machina in the multiverse out of her sleeve?” Penny shakes his head. Fen shrugs.

 

“My father’s a blacksmith. I think he may have been working on something that could help you.”

  
  


“Explain how this works again,” Quentin asks, nervously, trying to match Fen’s steady pace.

 

“My father’s father was given the gift of foresight and began work on a magic blade, able to kill any creature. Even,” she lowers her voice. “A god. Make a deal with him for prosperity once you’ve taken the crown, and it’s yours.”

 

“Foresight?” Alice frowns. “Was he a seer?”

 

Fen shakes her head. “A visitor gave him a forewarning. Long before I was born. That’s all I know.”

 

Julia stops. “And you’ve never thought to ask?”

 

“Jules, come on,” Quentin sighs. “It’s our best lead.”

 

“You’re the one that wanted to follow her, Princess,” Margo mutters. Julia holds up her hands.

 

“I’m just saying. We could all stand to ask a few questions.”

 

“I assure you, my word is good,” Fen insists.

 

Penny snorts.

 

“Guys, come on,” Quentin says, exasperatedly. “What other ideas do we have?”

 

“Oh, what the hell,” Eliot sighs. “You know what they say. 20th time’s the charm.”

  
  
  


“Papa? I’ve brought guests, and they need to speak to you immediately--”

 

Fen’s father emerges from the shadows, a nervous look on his face, and a dead moth skating off the edge of his shoulder.

 

“Oh,” Quentin says, quietly. “Oh. Shit.”

 

A familiar shuffle and whistle sound from behind him.

 

“Papa?” Fen repeats, unsure. “I...they wanted to make a deal. For the future of Fillory.”

 

“I’ve already made a deal,” he says, voice trembling and sure. “For our future.”

 

Julia shakes her head, mouthing wordlessly. Alice grasps her hand tightly, clutching onto Margo’s sleeve on her other side.

 

“Papa, what have you done?” she says, trembling.

 

She doesn’t get the chance to scream before Martin Chatwin raises a six-fingered hand, rewarding her bravery, her goodness, her honesty with the chance to go first.

  
  
  


If it’s any consolation, no one was beheaded this go around, though there was one minor disembowelment. (Sorry, Penny.)

  
  
  


Curled up on the sofa in her small New York sublet, Jane Chatwin sighs as she scribbles a note-- _Farming: in the right direction_. _Fen: Useful. Worth revisiting?_ \-- and tiredly presses the reset button on her watch for the 20th time.


End file.
